Problem in the Past
by TrentxLala
Summary: Max starts a college in Oregon, but things go horribly wrong, and it's not even the first day! With her past coming back, will she REALLY have only one year left to live? Who are Fang and Trent, and how are they tied into her past? AH/AU
1. Just the Start

Lala: Hiya!  
Trent: Heya!

Trent & Lala:

We bring you our very first fanfic! Written by BOTH of us (mainly Lala, cause she's a typing wiz).

Hope you like it! :)

Summary:

We've all read the stories about the new kids coming to school, la di da. Max, thought to have been murdered five years ago, starts college. She's settled down - up until a familiar figure starts their college year a month in. Max DIDN'T die, and they're out to finish the job.

(The only things that have been tweaked are Max's, Fang's, and Iggy's ages. All the others are still the same.)

**I own only Drew [so far]. James Patterson has full ownership regarding the characters off of Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I dropped my heavy luggage, happy to get some freaking fresh air after being cooped up in a car for almost fifteen hours straight. Up ahead, was Oregon State University. It's a place my mom, Valencia, enrolled me into.

Stretching by back for the first time in who knows how long, I reveled in the beauty of the bright blue sky. Coming from Arizona to here and then suddenly going into a school - it was hard. but all in all, I loved the idea.

My mom came up to me a few minutes after she watched me dart out of the car, fast as a bullet.

"Ooh, my little girl's all grown up now!" She squealed, just like a normal parent would. "I can't wait for you to start your adult life and find a nice person to stay with-"

"Hold up, mom!" I said, prying her arms off of me. I was suffocating. "I'm not going to get a guy. I'm just gonna start a life. 'Kay?" I said slowly. "Remember. _They're _still after me."

She nodded, understanding. "If they found you still alive, that'd be a problem to them, wouldn't it?" She laughed.

I smiled a smile that was reserved for my mom. "I know _all _their secrets. One little spill, and they're toast. Can't wait to be able to get rid of Itex once and for all." I sighed. I admit, having a guy to talk to and cuddle with wasn't exactly my idea of fun, anyways. I'm _not _like those girls that squeal like idiots when a guy flips their hair or winks at them. That'd be just plain.... blonde moment-y.

Besides, if they figure out who I was, they'd run. Far away.

So, there you have it. Love Life + Max = Not gonna happen.

As if I'd fall in love anyways, right?

I got tackled down once again, by my brother this time.

"Don't go!" He wailed, crying onto my arm. Poor guy. He was only five, too. As adopted him from a center when he was a baby. I named him Drew, cause he looked like a Drew. Curly, golden brown hair and all. Pretty blue eyes too. He'd be an eyecandy when he got into middle and high school, I know it.

"Ssh. It'll be alright." I said, hugging him back tightly. I kissed the top of his cute little head. "I'll be back soon. Sister Max has got some business to take care of."

"But-but-!" He cried even harder. He was attached to me so much...

"I promise you I'll be fine." I whispered, pulling away from him lightly and ruffling his hair. "I'll see you in a few weeks. When I come back, I'll be sure to buy you that toy you've always wanted."

He perked up. "But what will I do when you're not with me?" he sniffed.

"I heard our neighbors had an eight ear old kid with them. Why don't you play with him?" I suggested. The neighborhood Mom's moving in to has a ton of kids. Maybe he could make a friend or two - even a whole group. He's just that kind of guy. I just pray he doesn't use his charms to his advantage.

"Drew honey, it's time for us to go." Mom called. They were going to her new clinic over in Tualatin. They both tackled me once again in bear hugs. "Bye, sweetie!" My mom said, trying hard not to cry. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye bye, Maxie..." Drew said, looking at the ground. I gave him one last pat in the head before picking up my luggage once again and heading into my dorm.

* * *

"Finally!" I said to myself after getting everything packed in. My bed spreadsheet was fully set up, it's sky blue color mixing well with the white pillows. I loved those two colors. The dresser was filled with my clothes, also. And luckily, the dorm room was all to myself.

I got to the college a few days early, though, so I had a chance to unpack and get used to it. From what I know, I'm the only student here right now. That's a girl, at least. The others are probably hanging out with their boyfriends cuddling and whatnot. Ugh.

It was still bright and early, so I did what normal people would do: walk around.

And as I was doing so, I started daydreaming. Which, in turn, made me run into something.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled.

"Maybe _you _should watch yourself." The person countered. I snapped my head up to him defiantly, only to be met by midnight eyes. In my peripheral vision, I could also see someone next to him with pale blue eyes, who was chuckling.

Wonder who these people are.

"And why is a girl like you so early here?" The blue eyed boy asked. I just shrugged. He smirked.

"Why are _you _two here?" I asked, putting my attention to the blue eyed person instead of the other one I ran into. I could tell he wasn't much of a talker, anyways.

"My father's the principal and his mom's the secretary." he said simply. "I don't think your parents are any staff here, though. Are any of them?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. He nodded. "I'm only here cause my mother's staying at a friends house right now while some random people are remodeling." I lied. I only got out of there cause I wanted to, but i doubt that'd be a good reason for blackie in front of me.

"Coolio!" Blue-Eyes said, smiling brillitantly. "I'm Iggy McNeil. This is Ni-"

"Fang." Blackie interrupted. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. This is _Fang _Ride." He said. "Fang" glared lightly at him. I laughed. "Anyways, dall, dark, and glary other there isnt much for friends, obviously. We're both eighteen and freshman years."

"Nice to meet you two." I said, holding my hand out. Iggy shook it immediately, smiling at me _again. _Fang just looked at me and patted my shoulder. "Max Martinez. I'm turning eighteen in a few days. Freshman year." Iggy nodded happily.

"Hey, we were about to grab something to eat. Wanna join?" he asked, pulling my arm a bit so I was in the middle of them. I smiled and nodded, happy I made some frieids.

_Just Friends. _I said to myself, before I ended up running back to my dorm and screaming in my pillow because I made a few guy friends.

And just like that, we were at a waffle restaraunt.

Iggy found some seats for us, and we all sat and ordered.

"I want some with strawberries and whipped cream on top." I said to the lady who was practically drooling over Fang. She wrote (more like scribbled) down what I said and asked Fang for his order. Iggy got chocolate chip.

"I'll have the same as her." He said. She wrote something like x2 and wandered off, probably daydreaming of a day with him.

We all sat around for only five minutes until she rounded the corner once again and handed us all of our orders, and gave a piece of paper to Fang. Isnt' she, like, 25? Gross. Even Fang looked disgusted and immediately threw the paper to the floor.

"So, how was your childhood?" Iggy asked.

Oh boy, that brought so many memories reeling back.

* * *

Trent: This looks LONG.

Lala: Thing is, we're using wordpad. It's a whole lot smaller than this, trust me.

Trent: True, true. So, when's the next chapter?

Lala: Hmm... how about in a few days?

Trent: Coolio polio! So....

Trent and Lala: TxL signing out! Please review and comment! Flame if you want :)

OH,

and if you're wondering about Iggy, his vision just isnt perfect. Like, he needs contacts, which he's wearing in this story. But Max doesn't know that. Probably never will. xD


	2. Let it In

Trent: Woot!  
Lala: Thanks everyone for giving the first chapter a shot!  
Now it's time for the next, obviously.  
Trent: So, where we left off, Max just got asked about her childhood.  
Lala: Which will cause a ton of events to unfurl later on in the story.  
Trent: So this chapter is only the beginning of Max's problems.  
Lala: Yeah, it seems rushed, huh?

* * *

"My childhood?" I confirmed. He nodded.

Yeah, I had a lot of flashbacks. No, I don't want to share it, thank you very much.

Fang was staring at me. Yeah, as if a completely mysterious person staring at you didn't make you feel uncomfortable.

"It was great." I said with fake enthusiasm. Iggy went along with it. Fang, on the other hand, just kept _staring. _This was creepy now. Something was in his head.

Was I _supposed _to feel uncomfortable? It was working.

"No it wasn't." Fang said defiantly, as if he knew everything.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Iggy was suddenly interested in our little talk. He kept looking from me to Fang and me again.

"Tapping your foot quickly, wide, shocked eyes for even a slight moment. Yeah, it wasn't bad."

"How would you know?" I snapped. He smirked.

"Cause I know you. I'm surprised you don't remember."

I froze.

"Yeah, right." I said. he shook his head, smiling deviously.

"Maximum Martinez, descendant of the queen of Poland. Thought to have been brutally-"

I slapped him, effectively making him shut up. Iggy was just standing there. Everyone in the vicinity immediately turned their attention to us. Fang was holding his cheek, grinning up at me. Jackass.

"Well, Princess, what else shall I get punished with?" He sneered.

I suddenly stood up and beat it out of there.

He _couldn't _know about me.

I was old news.

I was... I was supposed to be...

Dead.

Gone, Kaboom.

So... why did this random person just say he knew me?

Who the hell _was _he?

Thoughts reeled into my head, until a sudden thought hit me.

I only knew two boys.

* * *

_"Mommy! I yelled, laughing. "They're back!"_

_Mother came out from the corner and saw our visitors._

_"Hello there!" She said, smiling up at them. The visitors were a tall balding man and a small boy. _

_"Who are you?" I murmured, looking at him. I couldn't see his face very well. He was looking down, gloomy kind of. It made me sad to see him like this._

_"I'm ---" he said, looking up. He suddenly froze and looked at me. Then, as if magic, he grinned, pearly whites flashing at me. I shook his hand happily._

_"I'm Max!" I said, dragging him to my living room. He would have a lot of fun from now on, I promised myself._

_After seeing him almost every day for a few months, we had to move again._

_"---!" I cried. "I don't wanna leave!"_

_He cried too. "I don't want to you leave either" He sniffed, hugging me tightly. We'd gotten so close it was nearly impossible to see one without the other._

_I just kept crying onto him. Mother came in not too long after and said it was time to go. I said goodbye once more, and started leaving._

_He came back and pulled me so I was turned around. He kissed my forehead lightly and whispered in my ear_

_"I promise I'll marry you when I grow up."_

_I was only three, too._

* * *

Was he _that guy_, or...

* * *

_"Get her!" he screamed, shooting his gun at me again. It caught my shoulder._

_I kept running. I was tired, my feet were bleeding, but I wouldn't let them kill me._

_They've already killed my father and house servant. I was next. My mom wasn't here._

_Footsteps resounded everywhere. I was losing breath. A kid my age came out._

_"Come here!" He called out, running somewhere._

_I had nowhere else to go, so I made the decision to follow him._

_He lead me to a dead end, except for the closet._

_He stuffed me in there, but not without scratching me somehow._

_"I'll tell them I killed you." He said, long canines flashing. "But, I'll promise you something." _

_"And that is...?" I asked, my thirteen-year-old mind going into kahoots. This was all happening so quickly, and what for? _

_"I promise I'll kill you before you hit nineteen." He said. "You know too much about us." The image of his fangs kept going back into my head. Why did he..? How? I remembered the reason why I was being killed now._

_I knew too much about their secret plans. About what they were doing to every kid sent there. Because my father showed me. That's why he was killed. Now, I'm next, because I too know too much about them. I can tell anyone and I'll be dubbed crazy, though, so what's the point? Probably because one of them might take me seriously one day and tell another and another and so on and so forth._

_And with that, he left, but not without taking my hand and leaving a mark on the tip of my middle finger._

* * *

My mind was reeling again.

Fang.

Which!? Who!?

Ah damn, I wasn't even here for one freaking day and this happened.

What's going on!?

I suddenly found myself in front of a playground. I took a swing and just sat there, forcing my mind to blank.

I can't be thinking of these. He's probably just messing with me. Yeah.

Please, oh lord in the sky, please let this be just a joke.

I stared back at the mark on my finger.

There were only three options now:

He was joking, the person that promised to marry me, or the person that'll kill me.

I admit, now that I look back, I kind of loved both of them. The boys, they were my friends.

But, why can't I remember anything in details now? I only remember the details on Itex. The boys, they pulled a blank on me.

_Dreams. _Something said into my head. _Dream your past._

Yeah, as if that will work. I knew it was my subconscious talking.

I started to walk back to my dorm room, catching sight of Iggy and Fang.

I sprinted home instead.

* * *

Lala: Max has some serious problems now.  
Trent: Just wait until the actual problem starts.  
Lala: Yeah.  
Trent: Anyways... review/Flame and/or comment please! :)  
Hey, did you guys catch something in the first flashback?  
There wasn't a name.  
Neither did the other.  
:O

(Yes, I understand if it gets MORE confusing. Wait until college starts. It'll be a bit better. Er, wait until a month into college starts.)


End file.
